The Best of Sarah G celebrating 10th year in showbiz on Kapatid network
March 16, 2013 Sarah started her career in showbiz ten years ago, at that time, she was just dreaming that someday her voice will be heard on air until one day, the biggest break in her life knocked on her door when she won Star For A Night, the popular singing contest on TV hosted by Regine Velasquez and produced by Viva Films. A special marathon in the one and only Asia's popstar princess Sarah Geronimo marks for celebrating her 10th year in the showbiz dubbed as The Best of Sarah G., for the month of March on TV5 as the Kapatid Network. Her win in the 2003 singing contest Star For A Night served as her ticket to the entertainment world. 10 years after that victory, the Popstar Princess has already dominated every aspect of the showbiz world. May it be in actress, films, TV host, recording artist albums, concert performers, advertisements from product endorser; she has proven everyone that she’s the best among the rest. On Saturday, March 23, with Sine Ko 5ingko will featuring blockbuster back-to-back popstar princess Sarah G. movies are Lastikman: Unang Banat at 2:30pm, featuring pop heartthrob Mark Bautista and Hating Kapatid at 4:00pm, featuring Judy Ann Santos. By March 24 on Sunday 10:15am, got a free concert ticket to watch Sarah's live successful concerts for The Best of Sarah's Concert Series will be aired at this time at the biggest and most sold-out concerts of the pop star princess with her series of concerts Pop Star: A Dream Come True is one of its much awaited concert, right before P.O.5, and also at 11:00pm on Sundays, with Sunday Mega Sine for the solo sold-out concert Record Breaker. Meanwhile in a Holy Week, catch also The Best of Popstar TV airing from Maundy Thursday, March 28 to March 30 on Black Saturday for more episode re-runs from 4:30pm to 6:00pm. On Black Saturday, a 30-minute special from Sunsilk called Hair is Your Moment starring Sarah Geronimo as herself Jenny Raymundo. By the Black Saturday on March 30, at 02:30pm with with Sarah G at 25. as the drama and comedy format for a 1-hour birthday special for Sarah G. will featuring different Kapatid stars to promote the Sarah's 10th anniversary in the show business begins the series of celebrating the birthdays and milestones of its popstar princess. On the Easter Sunday on March 31, dressed in sexy outfits, the Concert Queen of the New Generation sings and sways also with Sunday Mega Sine presents the Sarah Geronimo’s two-night concert birthday concert 24/SG at 11:00pm will be shown on TV for the first time. The special month-long for The Best of Sarah G., starting this March on the Happy network TV5, Go5! The long list of Sarah Geronimo’s endorsements has been extended as she endorsed new products like Globe Prepaid, Vyx Vapor Rub, Coke, Natasha Beauty, SorrisO and the most recent, Cherry Mobile. Of course, still in her list are Unica Hija, Charmee, Jollibee, Cebuana Lhillier, Aji Ginisa, MyPhone, Sony Ericsson and Sunsilk. 'The Best of Sarah G. schedule on TV5 this March 2013' *'Sine Ko 5ingko: Lastikman Unang Banat' (March 23, 2013, at 2:30pm right after Wowowillie) *''Starring Mark Bautista and Sarah Geronimo'' *'Sine Ko 5ingko: Hating Kapatid' (March 23, 2013, at 4:00pm) *''Starring Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geornimo'' *'The Best of Sarah's Concert Series' (March 24, 2013, at 10:15am right after Pinoy Explorer) *''Starring Sarah Geronimo'' *'Sunday Mega Sine: Record Breaker' (March 24, 2013, at 11:00pm right after Aksyon Weekend) *''Starring Sarah Geronimo'' *'The Best of Popstar TV' (March 28-30, 2013, at 4:30pm) *''More Popstar TV re-run episodes, hosted by Sarah Geronimo'' *'Sunsilk: Hair is Your Moment' (March 30, 2013 at 2:30pm) *''Starring Sarah Geronimo as Jenny Raymundo'' *'Sarah G at 25' (March 30, 2013, at 7:30pm) *''Different Kapatid stars will starring Sarah Geronimo'' *'Sunday Mega Sine: 24/SG' (March 31, 2013, at 11:00pm right after Aksyon Weekend) *Starring Sarah Geronimo